outturns
by Ambivalencia
Summary: There is one thing that no one knows about Naminè Light & Roxas Lockheart of Twilight Town. But dare you know their secret and keep being alive? - AU! Namixas


_**Outturns  
**by: ambivalencia_

_**Roxas x Naminè**_  
_Kingdom Hearts cast and locations are owned by Square Enix co. _

* * *

**Summary: **There is one thing that no one knows about Naminè Light & Roxas Lockheart of Twilight Town. But dare you know their secret and keep being alive?

**Notes: **… It all started with Naminè's POV and probably will continue till the next chapter(s). It won't be that long, if you really enjoy reading this story. I think it's the kind of my … err, crappy horror story, it would have seemed? But it's nothing for you guys to be frightened of. :B There are some original characters, since this was an AU, but it was nothing important. RnR guys! :3

* * *

…

I remembered clearly that day, where it was heavily snowing and the _both_ of us could have only seen drops of icicles that fell down furiously from the flock of darkened clouds up, high in the sky. Roxas and I, who had just gone from our welcoming party, went back in terrible state. We didn't get drunk, however—which seemed to be a good case that day. But let me tell you, it was _something_ different.

I also remembered that it was very _dark, _because it was in the middle of late night. It was too dark for our comfort and we seemed to have lost in the middle of our way home through the forest. Roxas insisted that it was the right way, but the milk had spilt from the bucket—so we just let bygone be bygone instead. We couldn't see anything beside vague dark-green colour from our windows through the white shade of glued ice on our car.

Then few moments the car moved through the tundra-like ground, it stopped. Roxas's expression was reverted from calm to less _calm_, if that was enough to even describe it. The heater seemed to go down from the hills too, and it started to be cold and colder, even though we were inside of the car. Roxas muttered some words and he gave me a slight glance and I understood what he meant. He hurried out to open the door on his side, and closed it.

After for a while in waiting, worrying about him, he came back and his whole body was covered full by piles of snow. He looked like he was about to be froze to death if he hadn't came in haste to the car.

"_Shit, it's freezing outside!"_

"_You are about to freeze to death from here."_

"_Don't sweat it, Nam. Anyway, the car's tires are worn. Why the hell it has to be broken in this time like this?"_

With annoyance still marked on his face, he took out his cellphone from his breast-pocket, flipped it open and clicked on a contact. It would have seemed he contacted his bigger brother, Sora. But he flipped it down again and glanced at me with discontent.

"_Can you call your sister? I can't call Sora."_

I gave Roxas a slight nod; with haste, I hurried my petite hands unto my leather bag—and I found my cellphone soon, just to find out that it had no service as well. There was something wrong—and both of us knew that we didn't like that kind of feeling at all. But Roxas instead, just gave me a nod and moved his forehead till it touched mine—he didn't give me time to make blood streamed unto my cheeks as he whispered to me, _"Don't worry, everything will be okay. We just need to hold on until the snowstorm ceases."_

I gave him another nod. _I knew that everything won't be okay. _I firstly thought it wasn't going to be hard, waiting for the furious storm to cease—but I turned out wrong. This reminded me to a horror movie that I knew—I couldn't expect good things. And my hunch was true.

"_It's cold …"_

I muttered. I flicked my right palm on my other palm—trying to make artificial warmth that would have seemed to never be in both of my hands. They started to feel numb, and my firstly constant breath was getting out from its pace. I felt very dizzy, and my head seemed to be very hot—my blood rushed to my forehead and both of my cheeks. Roxas also seemed to be paler too, then he grabbed my hands and I could feel his warm skin attached to mine.

"_It doesn't seem to end that fast, does it? Here, I found a blanket in the back. Thank Sora for that, I guess…" _

I nodded and thus I envelope the blanket around our bodies.

"_Nam, I … am sorry."_

I looked at him and I said with hesitancy in my heart, _"You don't have to apologize. You asked me to go home early because you knew that I was not in a good condition..."_

"_But the storm caught you into this mess, didn't it? And it was my entire fault." _

"_There is nothing to be regretted, Roxas. We just need to go home as soon as the storm past and called Kairi or Sora. They must be worried in home…"_

Sora and Kairi were both our older siblings that enrolled us to Oblivion High and owed us rooms in the dorm. They were happy to give us a help on moving there, since Roxas and I had plans to stay over at Oblivion City from Twilight Town. Both of them must be worried since we didn't call them when we were supposed to be at home.

"_It's cold, isn't it? Here," _he pulled my arms softly and let my body pushed to his. He planted my face in his embrace, and I didn't have any objection since its Roxas and it's cold. I could hear his rushed heartbeat, and I could also feel the warmth that he was willing to give to me. Seconds by seconds we waited for the snowstorm to cease—seconds by seconds as well, it made me sleepy enough to fall into slumber.

Hours seemed to past, and I woke up. Roxas was still asleep, looking guarded and snuggled into the blanket when both of his arms still embraced me tightly. I looked around to find that the snowstorm had long past by, and everything that I saw were white. It was no morning, it was white—so white that we could see it quite clearly even though it was still dark.

Too white for my taste, too white to even call these as the leftovers from the furious snowstorm.

It was all white. But it was different—it had a very different feeling to it. The darkened sky was white without clouds; the trees were all white—as white as snow. The ground that I had seen from the car was pure white. I picked my cellphone again and checked its service—null. Afterward, I saw a man with wrinkles on his cheeks was holding a bouquet of white roses. He walked toward our car and he gave me a sign—a very faint sign. He seemed to mutter words, while I couldn't comprehend what was it about, and he shook his head.

With moderate worries and frighten, I hurriedly woke Roxas up.

"_What is it Nam …? Had the snowstorm ceased?"_

After I told him and pointed at the mysterious man's location; he had gone, while was replaced by numerous of people that went to somewhere with a bouquet of white roses in their hands. They went to _somewhere_, and all of them went to a house—wrecked house with a man in black, seemed to guard the place.

"_Roxas …"_

"_I know, Nam. I know. We should leave the car here and walk."_

"_I think we should go ask one of them."_

"_Are you out of your mind?"_

"_I guess I am … But let me ask this: Who to ask when we have lost our way?" _

Roxas with slight hesitancy nodded and pulled the trigger out from the door while I had done the same, we walked together to the house. There we found one of the biggest mistakes that we have ever experienced.

I asked one of the people who brought white roses to the house—the person was very slim and beautiful. She had green locks and slender arms. She was expressionless and when I tried to talk to her—she turned her head to me and her eyes—I saw none. Literally none—no eyeballs, no anything rational. Larvaes are inside of her skull—that was supposed to be placed her eyeballs naturally, and I couldn't do anything beside to be afraid and scream, clung unto Roxas and tried to redeem the overwhelming feeling that I had.

"_Roxas …" _

"_What is this place actually …? It's getting creepy and creepier—and we really needed to find away to get home, soon."_

His hands were tense, and I nodded. We walked as fast as I could, away from the house, to the position where our car was forced to park. We tried to walk the path we had gone through from our car—but half an hour we were tired on walking—we didn't find any edge, we always and eventually went back to the same place, all over again.

We were getting very scared, and we were really, and really scared. We couldn't do anything, but one:

"_Let's go to the house." _

Roxas muttered. His oceanic eyes had lost the fire that had lightened up the situation for long, and I couldn't do anything but to agree with the option.

We walked to the house, where everything was put in silent. The man in black was still standing in front of the house—and we tried to talk to him—with hesitancy filling our mind.

"_Excuse me …?" _

I asked. The man with black robe stayed silent. Without any hesitancy, he walked without care of our existence and instead, walked into the house—and that seemed to be the invitation on us to come inside as well. I gripped Roxas's hand which seemed to be tensed like mine as well, and began our first step to get into the house.

The creaked of the old wooden floor crept me out into the bones. The whole house was filled with nothing. The people that we had seen from the outside that went into the house were none to find. Everything inside of this place was pure malice and tragedy, I felt. While spending my luck to follow the man in black to the attics—Roxas whispered to my ear, _"Don't let go my hand, okay? No matter what happens."_

I nodded and braved myself to walk to the attic. There, I found the man who had walked three times faster than ours was gone, and there I only found an old decorated chair and a huge mirror with slight agony that I could feel.

We walked and walked, with nothing else in mind to do, and there we found reflections in the mirror. _One, two and three_. I counted. Nothing happens, but after I realized what I have actually founded: I found no reflection of my face in the mirror.

Roxas's eyes were still on the mirror, while me: being more scared and scared—was came to realize that it was not mine in the mirror—it was a face of a very beautiful girl—with short bangs of black and red cheeks—with a man with black spiky hair, with no smile spotted in the face. Not only that …

There were countless of faces—expressions—people—behind them. They, minus the ones who replaced our reflections were staring at us and they in unison said without any voice. Although, I couldn't hear what they said, I managed to know, what they meant:

'_Kill those who killed us—kill those with black robes—save those who are to be in demise—and save yourselves and save us from our wrath, our last wishes. No one shall be the guest of this meeting, none other than you.'_

In instance, everything slowly turned into white—as white as snow—as white as the landscape that I had seen from the outside; from the window beside of the beautifully craved mirror. It was snowing so pretty.

But sad that Roxas and I were to be put in this situation. And when my vision was vague—everything was completely white.

…

_My name is Namin__è Light, and the man who will always be with me is Roxas Lockheart. We both just moved out to Oblivion City, and the both of us had seen the wishes of the dead in this city, and we, with no choices left, have to cherish their wishes—or else we are as good as the dead themselves._

_You shouldn't hear this story, or else you will be dead—just like us._

…

* * *

Now, help Naminè and Roxas solving the problem from the dead by reviewing this fanfiction! More ideas to be put into this story, the better!

**to be continued.**


End file.
